


Sweater Weather

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Autumn Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, rated just for a lil cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: Malia is up to something rather unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr :) (i'm @maliasass)

“Shit!”

Kira nearly jumped when she heard Malia scream from the other room. She dropped the wooden spoon she had been using to stir pasta sauce for dinner. “Are you okay?” Kira yelled.

“Yeah!” Malia yelled back.

Kira picked up the spoon and tossed it in the sink. She wanted to go check on Malia, but she didn’t want to leave the stove unattended. “What happened?” She said loudly.

Malia strode into the kitchen, sucking on one of her fingers. “Ooh! That looks good!” She commented, reaching passed Kira to grab a paper towel. She took her finger out of her mouth and wrapped in the towel.

“Can I see?” Kira asked. Malia frowned, but stuck out her hand anyway. Kira moved the paper towel and examined Malia’s finger. There was a tiny cut, not much bigger than a paper cut. Kira nodded and dropped Malia’s hand, satisfied.

“What did you do?” Kira pressed.

Malia shrugged. “Accidentally stabbed myself with a pencil. While doing homework.”

Kira raised her eyebrow. She could practically sense it when Malia was lying to her, but she didn’t say anything. She had no idea why Malia would lie about a small cut. It was probably nothing.

Malia gave Kira a peck on the cheek. “The food smells delicious. I’m going to get back to my homework.”

Kira scrunched up her eyebrows as Malia went back to the bedroom. Malia did well in school and all, but she usually wasn’t a stickler for homework. She loved watching Kira cook. (Though Malia’s version of watching Kira cook mostly involved distracting Kira from cooking and usually created several fire hazards.)

Kira sighed and turned back to the sauce. She would find out what Malia was up to eventually.

 

“I’m home.” Kira called as she walked into the apartment door. It turned out she didn’t need to yell, because Malia was sitting in the tiny living room right off the front door.

Malia quickly shoved something under a blanket when she saw Kira. “Hi.” She said nonchalantly.

Kira raised an eyebrow. “What’s under the blanket?”

Malia leaned over the blanket, trying to further cover whatever she was hiding. “Homework project.” She fibbed.

Kira plopped down on the couch next to Malia. “Homework project?”

Malia nodded. “Yup. A real doozy.”

“And why can’t I see it?” Kira asked.

“It’s a secret homework project?” Malia tried, but even she didn’t sound very certain.

“I ordered pizza.” Malia said quickly trying to change the subject. “Is that okay? I got you one with some vegetables on it.”

Kira smiled. “That sounds perfect.” She tried to reach over Malia and get to the blanket. “Now let me see-“

“No!” Malia swatted Kira’s hand away lightly. She leaned forward and kissed Kira, hard and passionate. She intertwined her hands in Kira’s hair.

Kira knew Malia was trying to distract her from whatever she had under the blanket, but Kira wasn’t going to complain. This was certainly a distraction she could live with.

 

Kira shivered and headed over to check out the thermostat. “Why is it so cold?” She mumbled to herself.

Malia poked her head out of the bedroom, where she had been hiding away, working on her oh so secret project. “So it’s not just me. I thought it was freezing in here.”

Kira sometimes forgot about the fact that her girlfriend had super hearing. “No, it’s not just you.” She fiddled with the thermostat. “I think the heat might be broken.”

Malia stuck out her tongue. “Ugh. Why can’t things just work?”

“I’ll call the heating company.” Kira said.

“You’re the best!” Malia blew her a kiss and the disappeared back into the bedroom.

Kira shook her head. She was beginning to get pretty curious about what Malia was up to.

Kira pulled up the heating company’s number on her phone, and then plugged it in. Her phone began ringing.

An automated message told Kira to please hold. She sighed and set the phone down on the counter, putting it on speaker so she would hear when someone picked up.

Malia suddenly let out a loud string of curses from the other room.  
Kira walked over and knocked on the bedroom door. “Malia?”

“I’m good!” Malia called. “How the f-“ She mumbled quietly. “I did the fucking thing!” She groaned loudly. “What did I- Ugh!”

“You sure?” Kira asked.

“All good!” Malia repeated. “I just need to figure out how to-“ She dissolved into another bout of curse words.

“Hello! This is-“ The phone piped up, and Kira rushed to go pick it up. She would have to investigate Malia later.

 

Kira shivered and pulled the comforter up to her chin. The heater was definitely broken, and the heating company hadn’t been able to come for the past two days. Kira was almost ready to let Stiles have a crack at fixing it. (He kept trying to convince Malia and Kira that he could come over and fix it, but neither of them had much confidence in his handyman abilities.)

“Cold?” Malia asked. She had momentarily put away her project to snuggle with Kira.

Kira nodded. “I’m going to put on fuzzier pants.” She pushed herself out of the bed, cold washing over her as soon as she got out from under the blanket. She pulled open her drawer, but all that was in it was a few old pairs of jeans. She really needed to do laundry. “Can I borrow a pair of sweats?”

“What’s mind is yours.” Malia said, still cocooned in the comforter.

Kira pulled open Malia’s drawer.

“Wait no-“ Malia called suddenly.

Kira looked at the mass of yellow yarn piled in on top of Malia’s socks, somewhat bewildered.

“Damn it.” Malia grumbled. “It’s not ready.”

Kira was still trying to figure out what it was. She spotted something else in the drawer. “Wait. Are you knitting something?” She pulled out a pair of knitting needles. She had to hold back a laugh. Out of all the things she could imagine Malia doing, knitting was not one of them.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Malia called from the bed.

“I’m not laughing!” Kira insisted, trying even harder to hold back her laughter. “Okay, I’m not laughing at you. I’m just… surprised.”

“Well, what do you think of it?” Malia asked. “Wait, no. Don’t tell me what you think of it. It’s not done. I’m not sure if it’s done.”

Kira had been so distracted by the thought of Malia knitting that she hadn’t even bother to examine the project. Kira picked up the bundle of yellow yarn, which was surprisingly soft.

As soon as Kira picked it up, she could tell it was a sweater. It was actually pretty good. Well, it was messy and there was a pretty big hole in it and one sleeve was significantly longer than the other, but Kira was thoroughly impressed.

“It’s for you.” Malia said, before Kira could say anything. “I mean, if you want it. You don’t have to want it.”

Kira smiled from ear to ear. “Of course I want it.”

“Really?” Malia’s smile was even wider than Kira’s. “I, uh, knew you liked sweaters. And I wanted to do something special for Halloween for you because it’s my favorite holiday. And I saw it online-“ Malia quit rambling and looked down, looking slightly embarrassed. “I’m not very good at knitting.”

“I think you’re amazing.” Kira pulled the sweater on over her shirt. It didn’t fit quite right, but it was warm and somehow perfect. “I’m not even cold anymore.”

Kira climbed back into bed. “So the other day, you stabbed yourself with a knitting needle, right?”

“Maybe.” Malia mumbled. She leaned against Kira’s sweater. “Mmm, it is fuzzy.”

“So are you going to teach me how to knit now?” Kira asked.

“No way.” Malia said. “I stabbed myself like twenty time and I had to redo every stitch like three time. I’m never knitting anything again.” She wrapped her arms around Kira. “So you better enjoy that sweater.”

Kira certainly would.


End file.
